Truth or Dare Ninjago
by CrystalJulien1404
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first Truth or Dare story there will be lots of cussing and I know I suck at this summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is CrystalJulien1404 here this is my first Truth or Dare fanfic plz R&amp;R **

Me: Hey USA and welcome to my Ninjago Truth or Dare show it's a show to piss off the characters of Ninjago I'm your host Crystal Julien and yes I'm Zane's sis and these are my three co-host. First is Stephanie also known as Lol in Fanfiction

Lol: Yo what's up USA

Me: Second co-host is my boyfriend Colosso he's Lol bro

Colosso: What's up USA I'm Crystal's boyfriend piss me off or piss my girlfiend off I'll blow you up with my bazooka *holds up his bazooka*

Me: Third co-host is Amber she's my OC and beware everyone you don't wanna see her get pissed off it'll be disturbing if she gets pissed off

Amber: Yup she's right and hi I'm Amber and I have a huge crush on Cole *blushes* but he doesn't know that

Me: Anyways here are the characters of Ninjago that you can piss them off

Kai

Cole

Jay

Zane

Lloyd

Garmadon (good or bad)

Misako

Wu

The Overlord (spirit form or golden master form)

Pythor

Skales

Skales Jr

General Cryptor

Mindroid

Dareth

Also you guys can dare me, Lol, Colosso and Amber

The next chapter is where you can start piss them off this is CrystalJulien1404 signing off. Good bye and good night/good day


	2. The pissing off begins XD

Chapter 2

**Hey USA and welcome to my Ninjago Truth or Dare show . Now let the toturing begin! MUUUHHHHAAAAA!**

Me: hello everyone and welcome to my Truth or Dare show *snaps my fingers and the characters from Ninjago appears*

Zane: Where the hell are we!?

Me: You're in my Truth or Dare show bro

Zane: WHAT?! YOU'RE THE FREAKIN' HOST OF THIS SHOW?!

Me: You know it bro now let the toture begin HAHAHAHAHA!

The Ninja: *groans* oh no

Me: Now we have dares and truths from me and I dare Kai to jump off a canyon

Kai: WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY WHY MEEEEE!

Me: Don't make me shoot you with my bazooka bitch! *points my bazooka at Kai*

Kai: Fine *goes to the Grand Canyon and jumps off it* AAAAHHHH! I HATE THAT BITCH CRYSTAL!

Me: That was fun now Cole has to punch Jay every 5 minutes

Cole: YES THANK YOU!

25 mintues later….

Jay: *has bruises all over his face*

Me: Well that was fun to watch now Gramy has to rip Wu's beard off

Gramy: *grins* my pleasure *grab Wu's beard and rips it off*

Wu: *screams in pain* MY BEAUTIFUL BEARD GOOOONNNEEE!

Me: *laughing my ass off then wipes a tear off then clams down* hahaha oh man that felt so good and the final dare is from my sister she dares Lloyd to eat the soup that I made *frowns* sure hope he likes my soup

Lloyd: That doesn't sound to bad

Me: YAY finaly someone wants to eat my home-made soup *goes into the kitchen and makes the soup*

15 minutes later….

Me: *pours the soup into the bowl happily and gives it to Lloyd smiling* here you go Lloyd enjoy

Lloyd: *eats the soup* wow it's FREAKIN' GOOD what's in it

Me: oh just the regular things like carrots, peas, tomatoes, rat guts, horse crap and human eyeballs

Lloyd: *spits out the soup* WHAT?! *runs to the bathroom and washes his mouth with soap*

Colosso: where did you get human eyeballs?

Me: well I usually I get them from the dead bodies I dig up from the the coffins in the cemetery I make sure they're always fresh but still nobody likes my soup *frowns*

Colosso: 0_0 OK? *thinking in his head* _wow my girlfriend is a little creepy lucky that those things made the soup taste good_

**Well that's all for today and I promise to make a longer chapter and remember kids don't piss off a grizzly bear**

**Lol: Feed the overlord to the sharks**

**Overlord: HEY!**

**Colosso: Never put your head in a lion's mouth**

**Amber: Throw My Little Pony dolls in Kai's room**

**Kai: *squeals* YAY I LUV MY LITTLE PONY THANK YOU!**

**4 of us: And love Ninjago foreva'!**


	3. The official pissing off begins

Chapter 3

**Hey guys we're back with more pissing off**

Me: we're back baby

The ninja: *groans*

Me, Colosso, Lol and Amber: *blow them up with our bazookas and AK47s

Me: we got 2 dares from realgoldninja the first one is *blushes* Kai has to kiss me for an hour infront of my boyfriend

Colosso: WHAT?!

Kai: thank u realgoldninja I'm all set baby *kisses Crystal*

1 hour later…

Me and Kai: *blushes like mad*

Kai: that was amazing

Me: Yeah it kinda was

Colosso: *in a room cussing his face off while growling*

Me: *doesn't know where Colosso is* hey Lol where's Colosso?

Lol: he's in a room growling and cussing his ass off

Me: *walks into the room where Colosso is* Colosso are u ok?

Colosso: *still growling and cussing*

Me: *sighs and kisses colosso and starts making out with him*

Colosso: *wrap his arm around crystal while making out with her*

At the studio…

Lol: where's Crystal?!

Amber: I saw her in a room making out with Colosso I tried calling her but she won't listen

Lol: guess we're the hosts for now

Amber: oooh oooh I'll read them, the second dare is also from realgoldninja she wants to kill Kai and feed him to the golden dragon

Kai: WHAT?!

Lol: now let's welcome realgoldninja come on in realgoldninja

Realgoldninja: Hey guys *looks at Kai grinning* ready to get feeded to the golden dragon fire dork?

Kai: never u mother fucker

20 minutes of intense fighting later

Lol: realgoldninja wins

Realgoldninja: *feeds the Kai to the golden dragon*

Golden dragon: *swallows Kai whole*

Realgoldninja: well that was fun see ya' later guys

Me: *walks in the studio* feeling better honey?

Colosso: *blushes* yeah

Me: so what did I miss?

Amber: Kai got feeded to the golden dragon

Me: cool now we have dares from Peytonholloway 11 the first one is Zane has to run around Ninjago in his boxers screaming the sky is falling like a maniac *pats my bro's back* so sorry bro

In Ninjago city…..

Zane: *running in his boxers and screaming like a maniac* THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!

Random guy: oh my overlord *starts running like a maniac*

At the studio…..

Everyone: * watching Zane on a 100 inch flat screen TV and laughing our asses off* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Zane: *walks into the studio tired and panting* u have ruined my life *faints*

Me: the second dare is Kai has to propose to an elephant and get married

Kai: *walks in with dragon barf all over himself*

Everyone: eeewww

Me: guess what Kai u have to propose to an elephant and get married

Kai: WHY MEEEEE!

Me: drama king -_-

At the zoo…..

Kai: *walks in to the elephant's cage and kneels down to a random elephant* will u marry me?

Little girl: daddy what's wrong with that man?

Daddy: he's a nut job dear

Elephant: *stomps on Kai*

Kai: *groans in pain*

Everyone: *watching through my 100 inch TV* HAHAHAHAHA XD

Amber: I'll call the ambulance

Me: the third dare is Cole has to jump in 20,000,000 tons of dragon crap

Cole: WWHHHHYYYY?!

Me: we have another drama king now do it or I'll kill u

Cole: *gulps* fine but where are we gonna find 20,000,000 tons of dragon crap?

Me: oh that the ultra dragon just made a super massive mess on the apartment of Ninjago city

Cole: ok?

In Ninjago city…..

Cole: *founds the dragon crap and jumps in*

The people in Ninjago city: eeeewww

Little boy: Mommy why is that emo guy jumping in dragon poop

Mommy: oh that's because he's a nut job son

Little boy: oh no wonder why emo people are so weird

Cole: I'm not fucking emo!

At the studio…..

Cole: *walks in with dragon crap all over himself*

Everyone else: *cover our noses* eeeww

Amber: u should go take 9 or 10 showers dude and the bathroom is to ur left

Cole: ok thanks *walks into the bathroom and takes a shower*

Me: the fourth dare is Jay has to pee on Nya to "mark his territory"

Nya: *blushes like crazy*

Jay: I'M NOT DOING THAT!

Me: do it bitch don't make me rip ur heart out

Jay: fine *pulls his pants down and pees on Nya* I'm sorry

Garmadon: *covers Lloyd's eyes*

Nya: *slaps Jay*

Jay: now Nya is my territory no one can touch her mostly specialy Cole

Cole: hey

Kai: *beats the hell out of Jay* don't u dare do that to my sis again

Jay: *groans in pain*

Me: man that was fun now the fifth dare is Wu has to throw all his tea into the dragon's mouth and never have tea again

Wu: NOOOOO NOT MA' TEA ANYTHING BUT MA' TEA

Me: we now have a third drama king now do it NOW!

Wu: *hugs and kisses his tea pot* good bye my lovely after all the memories we have *throws all of his tea in the dragon's mouth and runs back to the studio crying*

Me: drama king and the final dare of the day is that Gramy has to say he doesn't love Misako anymore and ignore her for the rest of the chapter

Gramy: NOOOO!

Me: the fourth drama king

Gramy: Misako I don't love u anymore

Misako: what? NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO WITH HIM! *kneels down crying*

Gramy: *ignores her but inside he's crying*

Me: HAHAHAHA well that's all for today and remember kids don't let ur younger siblings eat ur homework

Amber: don't steal anyone's boyfriend or girlfriend

Colosso: buy My Little Pony tasers to tase off My Little Pony fans

Kai: WHHHYYY?! THEY'RE CUTE AND WHAT'S WRONG BEING A MY LITTLE PNY FAN?!

Lol: Blow up JB, his house and his fans out

All 4 of us: And love Ninjago till the day u die

**A shout out to Roxy Emeralds I'll do ur dares in the next chapter and please R&amp;R**


End file.
